The objective is to produce a compact system to quantify body fluids by spectral (color) absorbance using test tubes coated with antibodies generated by immunogens we designed to identify specific moities. Marker preparation follows the same rationale. The tactical plan includes enzyme immunoassay (EIA) panel expansion, EIA simplification, EIA of multiple drugs simultaneously and EIA by novel format in which (drug) concentration is directly related to intensity of absorbance. The system is portable but matches the sensitivity and reliability of the best reference laboratory RIA. Its programmed reader, printer, IgG-coated tubes and reagents will be sent to consumers in one simple briefcase. The emergency room (ER) will have an immediate laboratory answer around the clock. A nanogram/m1 drug profile of urine, blood or both can be entered into the records before the patient leaves the site. Urine and blood analyses performed at the same time do not replace GC MS which is always advised for confirmation and definitive diagnosis, but they do aid a presumptive diagnosis and therapy in a hospital milieu.